L'odeur d'un souvenir
by Lysanea
Summary: Quand Heero et Duo ont poursuivi chacun leurs routes et se retrouvent onze ans plus tard, par un hasard qui n'en est peut-être pas vraiment un, voilà ce que ça peut donner ! 1x2


**Titre** : L'odeur d'un souvenir.

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, pov Duo.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Ryan, Ted et Orphée de la Lyre.

_**Pairing **_: 1x2

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell._

_**Résumé**_ : Quand Heero et Duo ont poursuivi chacun leurs routes et se retrouvent onze ans plus tard, par un hasard plus ou moins provoqué, voilà ce que ça peut donner !

_**Notes**_ : bonjour à tous. Un dernier petit passage avant ma rentrée, un reste d'esprit de vacances, une forme d'excuse pour mes suites qui n'arrivent pas... Mon os est tout ça à la fois, mais aussi une histoire qui j'espère, vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'odeur d'un souvenir.**

-

-  
_Colonie L 201  
Septembre AC 208_

-

Un coup d'oeil à l'horloge murale et je m'étire comme un félin en grimaçant, ce qui enlève tout l'aspect séducteur de ce geste...  
Mais je n'ai pas d'autre public que mes dossiers qui s'entassent sur mon bureau.

Enfin si, il y a Orphée de la Lyre, un chat sauvage si farouchement attaché à sa liberté, qu'il n'entre jamais dans mon bureau et se contente de squatter mon balcon et le rebord de mes fenêtres.  
Mais question caresses, pourtant, il n'est pas avare du tout, qu'il ait faim ou non !

Un vrai paradoxe, ce matou.

Actuellement, il dort roulé en boule à l'entrée de mon balcon, à la limite ultime entre la liberté et la domestication, et ne prête aucunement attention à moi ; c'est à peine si ses oreilles ont bougé, quand je me suis étiré.

J'ai l'habitude, il partage son temps entre me demander des caresses, à manger... et me snober.  
Ce qui lui a valu d'être baptisé du nom aussi pédant que ridicule, pour un chat, d'"Orphée de la Lyre".  
Mais attention, il ne répondra jamais à un autre appel que celui de "minou minou minou..."

Ca me fait marrer, à chaque fois.

- Hey, Duo t'es encore là ? Je devrais pas être si étonné, en fait...

Je me tourne vers la porte et sourit à mon associé.

- J'ai encore quelques papiers à signer, Ted.

- Papiers ou pas, d'habitude, à cette heure-ci, t'es au Bar de la Plage depuis au moins deux heures !

- Je viens de te dire qu'il me...

- ... restait encore des papiers à signer, j'ai entendu. Mais je te crois pas !

- Teddy... je soupire, pour cacher mon sourire, alors qu'il vient de passer un bras autour de mes épaules. Regarde, je fais pas semblant.

Du coin de l'oeil, je le vois jeter un regard sur le document que j'étais en train de relire et que je pointe avec mon stylo.

- J'ai pas dit que tu faisais semblant, Duo. Je sais seulement que c'est pas urgent. Je te connais bien, et je sais donc parfaitement que c'est une excuse pour ne pas assister à la remise des prix.

Il se détache de mon dos et s'assoit sur un coin de mon bureau, poussant sans ménagement mes dossiers d'un coup de fesses toujours aussi parfaitement moulées dans son jean.

- Tu sais aussi que je n'aime pas avoir les spots dans la gueule et que je préfère éviter les discours.

- Pourtant, tu les fais très bien, et t'assures, en public. C'est rare de voir des gens aussi à l'aise, quel que soit le public en face. On dirait que t'as fait ça toute ta vie. Si t'étais pas arrivé si jeune ici, j'aurais pu croire que t'avais fait un métier dans ce genre, avant.

- Dans le genre quoi, baratineur ? Amuseur de galerie ? Monsieur Loyal ? Présentateur télé ? Monsieur Météo ?

- Oh là, du calme, Duo ! Je sais que t'aime pas parler de ton passé, mais faut pas voir une agression à chaque fois que j'y fais allusion !

- C'est pas que j'aime pas en parler, c'est que y a rien à dire.

- Désolé, me dit-il encore en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Je sais que, marquées par la guerre comme l'ont été ton enfance et ton adolescence, tu n'as pas dû avoir le temps d'amuser la galerie.

- Et pourtant, je le faisais, Ted. Autant pour la santé mentale de ceux auprès de qui je combattais et survivais, que pour la mienne.

- Je ne doute pas une seconde que ton sourire ait pu donner le courage et la force nécessaire à plus d'une personne, assure-t-il en pressant mon épaule de sa main, qu'il n'a toujours pas dégagée.

Je me recule dans mon siège, le forçant à le faire sans en avoir l'air.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, même si ça me dérange pas de prendre le micro quand c'est pour la bonne cause, j'ai franchement pas envie de faire face à la presse, ce soir. Je suis fier de nos élèves, ils ont fait de l'excellent travail, ils savent ce que je pense d'eux. Ils peuvent encore représenter l'École durant la première heure de présence des médias. Et toi aussi, d'ailleurs.

- C'est pas pareil, sans toi. C'est grâce à toi que notre École est la meilleure, nos champions te doivent tout, depuis dix ans. C'est une date importante...

- Qu'on a déjà fêté, Ted.

- Et alors ? Mieux vaut trop que pas du tout !

Il me lance son regard qui fait craquer absolument tout le monde et contre lequel moi-même j'éprouve quelques difficultés de résistance.  
Mais ce n'est pas simplement dû à lui, ma faiblesse vient surtout du fait que c'est quand il a ce regard que la couleur de ses yeux se rapproche le plus du turquoise de ceux de Quatre.  
Et Quatre fait partie des rares souvenirs de mon passé encore présents dans ma vie, aujourd'hui, et que je chéris comme un trésor.

- Ok, Teddy, je vous rejoins dans une heure, et on fêtera nos champions comme il se doit !

Il se lève d'un bond avec un énorme sourire.

- Si je vois pas le bout de ta natte dans une heure, je reviens te chercher avec du renfort et un ou deux journalistes !

- J'ai plus le choix, je réponds, alors qu'il m'embrasse. A tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure, Dodelino !

Je lui lance une balle en mousse, qui traîne pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison sur mon bureau, mais il a déjà refermé la porte.  
Son rire me parvient encore quelques instants... il sait que je déteste ce surnom ridicule.

C'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle il m'accorde une demi-heure de plus, car ce n'est pas une heure, mais bien une heure et demie plus tard, que je mets le dernier tour de clé à l'École, après avoir pris une bonne douche et m'être changé.  
J'ai troqué mon t-shirt avec une belle chemise en lin, ouverte sur trois bouton, dont la couleur indéterminée rend encore plus troublant mon regard.  
Ceci, dans le but avoué de détourner l'attention de mon jean un peu limite pour une telle occasion, même s'il met parfaitement bien en valeur des parties non négligeables de ma personne...

Je rejoins rapidement la plage et le Bar, situé non loin de l'École ; de mon balcon, je pouvais déjà voir que la fête battait son plein !  
Des bateaux pourraient même se servir des spots pour se guider et revenir à bon port !  
C'est vrai qu'il y a toujours une super ambiance au Bar de la Plage, c'est l'endroit le plus fréquenté et fréquentable de la Colonie...  
Mais j'avoue que ce soir, c'est carrément dément ; Ryan, le propriétaire, a fait très fort.

Une fois que je me suis assuré qu'il n'y avait plus aucune caméra, aucun média et support de presse, je me fonds dans la masse, sans réussir à passer aussi inaperçu que je le voudrais.  
Je ne pouvais pas trop espérer, en arrivant plus d'heure après le début de la fête !  
Mais ceux qui me connaissent savent bien que ce n'est pas pour faire mon petit effet, mais réellement pour échapper à toute forme de médiatisation, même locale.

Après avoir passé encore une bonne heure à faire le tour, pour saluer le nombre de personnes réglementaires nécessaires pour ne pas en heurter certaines, je me fais une petite place au bar, où je salue et remercie Ryan pour son impeccable organisation.  
Et lui en profite pour me féliciter, encore une fois, et grâce à quelques allusions, me faire comprendre qu'il est de nouveau seul...

C'est pas comme si je m'y attendais pas.

On a vécu ensemble quatre ans, et on s'est séparés il y a exactement le même nombre d'années, mais il n'a jamais abandonné l'idée qu'on puisse se remettre ensemble, un jour.  
Comme si les relations qu'on a eu, depuis notre séparation, ne servaient qu'à démontrer qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre et qu'un jour, fatalement, on allait finir par se retrouver...

Mouais...

J'admire les gens capables d'avoir une telle foi, quel qu'en soit le sujet ou l'objet, même si je ne la partage pas...

Heureusement pour moi, il y a tant de monde, ce soir, qu'il est bien trop occupé pour rester trop longtemps avec moi.  
J'aime beaucoup discuter avec lui, mais rabâcher des souvenirs n'a jamais été mon activité favorite ; et avoir le résumé complet de nos quatre ans de vie commune, à chacune de nos conversations, commence sérieusement à me les gonfler...

Et puis je suis moi aussi occupé, en quelque sorte, puisque beaucoup de personnes, que je connais ou non, d'ailleurs, viennent me féliciter aussi, comme à chaque fois qu'un ou plusieurs de nos élèves remportent une victoire.

Et je ressens toujours cette grande fierté.

L'École de Voile que j'ai repris avec Ted, peu après mon arrivée, il y a déjà plus de dix ans, a vraiment donné un sens à ma vie et je suis fier de tout ce que j'ai accompli pour elle.  
On a de plus en plus de demandes d'inscriptions, jusqu'à devoir en refuser, à certaines périodes, et d'après ce que j'entends des conversations qui se tiennent autour de moi, ce soir, ça risque encore d'augmenter.  
Tant mieux, on va pouvoir renouveler notre matos, et mettre en route notre projet d'étendre nos activités à d'autres pratiques nautiques que celles à voile, comme le jet ski, en autres idées.

Il fait nuit et les spots irréguliers sont presque aveuglants, mais mon regard se porte quand même vers l'École, le hangar où sont rangées les planches à voiles et le parc à bateau privé et sécurisé où sont amarrés les voiliers, que je sais et devine plus que je ne vois.

Alors que, adossé au bar faiblement éclairé, je m'amuse à deviner nos catamarans, qui ne sont que des ombres lointaines, mon champ de vision perturbé par les fêtards qui s'agitent, quelqu'un passe devant moi, très près, jusqu'à me frôler, me noyant sous un nuage de parfum, d'une odeur familière qui me fait l'effet d'une gifle.

Je me lève comme un automate pour le suivre, sans vraiment en avoir conscience : je suis comme spectateur de mes propres actions, que je me vois faire au ralenti...  
Ma main tendue devant moi cherche à arrêter l'homme responsable de mon état, avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la foule de danseurs ; je n'ai plus que ce seul objectif, et alors que je sens enfin que j'agrippe presque quelque chose, je me fais bousculer avant de savoir sur quelle partie de lui et de ses vêtements ma main a ripé...

En toute logique, je devrais me retrouver projeté contre son dos.

Sauf qu'il a du se tourner vers moi, à un moment impossible à déterminer, parce que je suis maintenant dans ses bras, de nouveau noyé dans cette odeur si douloureusement familière qu'elle me broie les entrailles.

Sincèrement, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ; un moment, j'avais mon nez dans son cou à m'enivrer de cette putain d'odeur, le moment d'après, je me retrouve avec sa bouche contre la mienne - ou plutôt sa langue dans ma bouche, désolé d'être si cru.

Quand on est surpris, on a souvent les yeux grands ouverts, les paupières presque collées.  
Et bien moi, j'ai fermé les miens et je refuse catégoriquement de les ouvrir.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me fait peur d'instinct, parce que je ne suis pas assez conscient de ce qui m'arrive en dehors de ce baiser pour avoir pu évaluer un quelconque danger.

Je suis juste incapable d'ouvrir les yeux.

Mais ce que je suis tout à fait capable de faire, et que je fais, c'est de profiter de ce baiser tout simplement exceptionnel, extraordinaire, affolant... en y participant avec toute la passion qu'il m'inspire.

Mince, après la sournoise attaque de cette odeur qui m'a grillé les neurones en une simple inspiration, je suis en train de perdre le peu de raison qu'il me reste.

Parce que j'en ai embrassé, des mecs, mais alors ce baiser, bon Dieu, il est juste...  
... parfait.  
Je ne sais pas ce que mon partenaire en pense, mais en ce qui me concerne, même si c'est stupide d'embrasser quelqu'un sans même savoir à quoi il ressemble, je ne regrette pas.

Enfin, je regretterai sûrement après en avoir profité, un tel échange ne peut rester sans conséquence...

Ça se trouve, je le connais, mais certainement pas intimement.

Une telle manière d'embrasser...  
Des lèvres si...  
Non, _jamais_ je n'aurais pu oublier _ça_.

Si on peut imputer à Dame Nature le fait d'avoir dû cesser ce baiser avant de mourir d'asphyxie, par contre, de la même façon qu'on ne sait pas vraiment qui a initié le rapprochement, c'est difficile de dire qui y a mis fin.

Mais la réalité a bel et bien repris ses droits et je dois l'affronter, quelle qu'elle soit...

Je prends donc une grand inspiration, puis ouvre les yeux, prêt à le découvrir canon, moche, difforme, vieux, ou comme étant l'un des nombreux mecs que j'ai rembarré, une fois ou plus, dans ma vie...

Et alors qu'un spot à la lumière blanche balaie la plage qui sert de piste de danse, et nous, au passage, et _lui_, surtout...

La vérité éclate...

Et moi je bug.

Littéralement.

De la même façon que j'ai buggé à son odeur, jusqu'à me couper de tout et le suivre au coeur de la piste...  
Jusqu'à l'embrasser au milieu de la foule de danseurs...

Une odeur douloureusement familière, oui, et pour cause !

Les années passent, nombreuses, certaines choses ne s'oublient jamais, même si on les a tellement enfoui loin en nous qu'on s'est persuadé du contraire.

Et il suffit d'un tout petit déclic, une poussière dans notre vie, et voilà que tout nous pète à la gueule avec une force égale au big bang.

Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti l'impact d'une bombe.

Et c'est exactement dans cet état que je me trouve, depuis que j'ai senti cette odeur, et maintenant avec ce spot qui, bien que rapide, a illuminé la seule caractéristique qui m'assure que je ne suis pas en plein délire et que l'homme en face de moi est bien celui que je crois qu'il est.

Car il est le seul, _le seul et unique _à avoir ce regard si distant, au bleu si métallique.  
_Le seul et unique _dont le froid qu'il dégage anesthésie votre premier cerveau... et incendie le second.

Heero Yuy.

Un ex, mais pas comme j'aurais aimé qu'il le soit : ex-pilote 01 aux commandes des Gundam Wing et Gundam Wing Zero, entre autres, et ex-terroriste.

En gros, la perfection faite soldat, ce qui l'a logiquement placé à la tête du groupe hétéroclite que nous formions, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Heero et moi.

Mon ancien compagnon, mais encore une fois, pas dans le sens que j'aurais aimé qu'il prenne, à une époque : il fut mon compagnon d'armes, mon coéquipier sur de nombreuses missions en duo, durant les deux ans de conflit.  
Et un ami durant l'entre-deux-guerres, si on peut dire ça...

Franchement, ça fait bizarre de me retrouver face à lui, après presque onze ans sans l'avoir jamais revu, malgré le fait d'avoir gardé contact, plus ou moins régulièrement...

Et comme si ces onze ans n'existaient pas ou qu'on venait pas de se rouler une pelle du feu de Dieu, fidèle à mon impulsivité, je le prends dans mes bras comme un vieux pote d'enfance !

Mais j'ai pas le souvenir que le Perfect Soldier m'ait jamais rendu une étreinte autrement que par un coup de poing, pour redéfinir la distance réglementaire, entre nous.

Sauf la veille de mon départ ou il m'a souhaité bonne route...

Faut croire que onze ans sont bien passés, parce que non seulement il referme ses bras autour de moi, mais en plus... quels bras !

J'étais un peu trop perdu dans le baiser pour ressentir la force de son étreinte avec une telle _intensité_, mais aussi et surtout, il avait une main autour de ma nuque et l'autre posée sur ma hanche, donc il ne me tenait pas vraiment...

Alors que là...

My God, quel corps...

Je me souviens qu'il était déjà bien foutu, à l'époque ; un peu maigre au début de la guerre, il a bien vite pris du muscle.  
Et grâce aux habitudes alimentaires qu'on la forcé à prendre, Quatre et moi, il a tôt fait de se remplumer, comme chacun de nous cinq, d'ailleurs.  
Mais c'est surtout sur lui que je remarquais les changements, et dont je me rappelle le mieux, aujourd'hui, avec une étonnante précision, d'ailleurs.  
Quoi que, en y réfléchissant bien, je pense avoir assez fantasmé sur ses muscles et son corps pour en avoir logiquement garder une trace indélébile dans mon esprit.

Entre mes 15 et mes 17 ans, mes hormones en feu m'ont assez tourmentées pour que je n'ai plus aucun doute sur mon orientation sexuelle.

Et aujourd'hui, à 28 ans, emprisonné entre la force et la douceur de l'étreinte d'Heero, j'ai l'impression de retrouver mon corps d'adolescent, parce que ce désir violent et presque animal qui me bousille les entrailles, depuis que je l'ai retrouvé, ne m'a jamais saisi qu'à cette époque où on vivait bien trop près l'un de l'autre pour mon propre bien...

Mon Dieu, depuis quand n'avais-je pas songé à tout ça, à cette période de ma vie, à _lui_ ?

Est-ce qu'une simple odeur peut faire exploser les scellés qu'on avait inconsciemment mis sur ses souvenirs ?  
La réponse est définitivement oui, et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

Il a suffit des quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Heero m'a frôlé, une simple bouffée de son odeur, un incroyable voyage dans le temps...

Ce n'est pas son parfum, en fait, il n'en portait pas, ado ; il avait juste l'odeur de son gel douche qu'on se partageait, parfois, et de son déo.  
Non, c'est véritablement son odeur _à lui _que j'ai senti, que je sens encore, même atténuée par son parfum... très agréable et qui lui va très bien, d'ailleurs, car il évoque la force et la fraîcheur.  
C'est son odeur perso que j'ai capté en dessous, qui a fait resurgir les restes d'une adolescence que j'ai traversé sans la vivre selon les règles, sauf en ce qui concerne mes hormones...

Ca a été la dernière chose que je n'ai pas fait de manière réglo ; mon installation ici, ma petite affaire, la reprise de l'École, tout l'a été.  
J'ai cessé de vivre en marge de la légalité et tout construit comme un adulte déterminé et ambitieux, ce que j'étais devenu, à la fin de la guerre.  
Ce qu'elle m'a poussé à devenir, pour ne plus avoir à faire face à ses conséquences et les sacrifices demandés.

Je ne suis pas resté six mois sur L2 ; j'ai très vite ressenti le besoin de mettre le plus possible de distance entre moi et tout ce qui avait fait ma vie, jusque là.  
Autrement dit, que des trucs bien pourris, si ce n'est les quelques relations nouées, certaines perdues, qui ont été comme des poussières d'étoiles, dans ma vie et dans mon âme...

Mais l'appel du large a été plus fort.

C'est Milliardo qui m'a refilé les coordonnées de cette Colonie, sur laquelle il s'était lui-même planqué, entre les deux guerres, pour être tranquille et faire son deuil de Treize, le grand amour de sa vie.  
Il nous a suffit d'une après-midi, tous les deux, durant lequel nous nous sommes retrouvés par le plus grand des hasards, et où nous avons parler à coeur ouvert, pour avoir cette impression de se reconnaître et d'être amis depuis toujours.  
Et c'est ce jour-là qu'il m'a offert la possibilité d'un nouveau départ : son ancien appart sur cette colonie, des contacts qu'il avait gardé, ainsi que son amitié m'ont permis de m'installer rapidement et de tirer un trait sur mon passé.

De construire, au lieu de détruire.

Et voilà, presque onze ans plus tard, je dirige la plus grande École de Voile de la Colonie, qui est tout le contraire de L2 : il fait beau onze mois sur douze, l'air est sain, l'eau pure, pollution zéro et bon niveau de vie.  
Tant et si bien que je peux affirmer sans mentir que j'ai vraiment eu une vie plutôt tranquille, jusque là, et que la plus grande surprise que j'ai eu, depuis mon départ de la Terre, puis de L2, j'y fait face en ce moment même : avoir Heero devant moi, _contre_ moi.

Alors il est naturel que la première chose que je lui demande, une fois qu'on se sépare, d'une voix si étonnée qu'elle monte facilement au-dessus du brouhaha alentour, c'est :

- Bordel, Heero, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Il me fait un petit sourire et j'ai de nouveau quinze ou dix-sept ans, au choix, attendant ce simple geste de sa part auquel je n'avais que rarement droit.

Y a pas à dire, la brusque remontée de souvenirs a de drôles de conséquences sur l'organisme, j'ai l'impression qu'une armée de petites bêtes s'est réveillé en même temps que ma mémoire et qu'elle s'agite dans tout le haut de mon corps.

Je me reprends vite et avant qu'il ne puisse me répondre, je l'entraîne hors de la piste, pour éviter qu'on ne se fasse encore bousculer et pour qu'on ait une chance de s'entendre.

- Je suis en vacances, me dit-il, une fois à l'écart près du bar.

- Ici ?

- Hn.

Là, c'est moi qui sourit !

Mince, ça fait du bien de revoir sa gueule d'ange ténébreux !  
J'ai beau l'avoir vu sur des photos, ces dernières années, avoir sous mes yeux la preuve vivante que je ne me trompais pas, quand je prédisais qu'il deviendrait un adulte hyper sexy et dangereusement séduisant, c'est réellement autre chose.

J'ai hâte de le voir bronzé...

- Et t'es arrivé quand ?

- Aujourd'hui. J'ai posé mon sac à l'hôtel et la réceptionniste m'a parlé d'une soirée à ce bar, d'une remise de prix ouverte au public, alors je suis descendu voir.

- Même sans cette soirée, c'est le meilleur bar de la Colonie, elle n'aurait pas pu te conseiller mieux. Je t'offre un verre de bienvenue, la spécialité du barman.

Je pose une main sur son bras nu pour garder l'équilibre, alors que je me penche par-dessus le comptoir pour faire signe à Ryan, qui se libère immédiatement pour venir prendre ma commande.  
C'est d'ailleurs son regard, qui s'attarde sur ma main posée sur la bras d'Heero, qui me fait prendre conscience qu'elle y est toujours alors que ce n'est plus nécessaire.  
Mais je ne la retire pas, car Ryan l'interpréterait d'une tout autre façon, et ce n'est pas par rapport à lui que je suis gêné, mais par rapport à Heero, pour qui j'ai eu un geste vraiment très familier...

Ce n'est qu'une fois que Ryan a le dos tourné que je retire ma main, comme si de rien n'était.  
Heero n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir ou d'être surpris, alors je préfère ne pas en parler.

- Alors, t'es descendu à quel hôtel ?

- Au New Caloria.

Je siffle en entendant sa réponse.

- On ne se refuse rien, dis-moi !

- C'est pas moi qui paie.

- T'en aurais certainement eu les moyens.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, aujourd'hui ?

J'hausse les épaules, pas très à l'aise, j'avoue, et accueille avec soulagement l'arrivée de nos cocktails, en remerciant Ryan d'un sourire, qu'il me rend, mais qui s'efface lorsqu'il regarde Heero.  
Je prends le verre qu'il a posé devant Heero - on ne sait jamais - et lui tend celui qui était devant moi.

- Tu as dans ta main le BarBu Solitaire, appelé BBS par les habitués. C'est un peu fort, mais pour un gars qui a hérité du sang de parents élevés au saké et à la vodka, je suis certain que tu le trouveras à peine chargé.

- J'ai confiance en toi.

Je lève mon verre en souriant, espérant que le noeud qui s'est créé dans mon estomac, à ces mots, ne trahisse aucun malaise sur mon visage.

- Alors dans ce cas, Heero, je te souhaite la bienvenue sur L 201, la Petite Jamaïque des exilés de la Terre !

- Merci, Duo.

C'est la première fois qu'il prononce mon prénom et même si je me rappelle plein de trucs plus ou moins utiles, maintenant que nos retrouvailles ont fait sauter les scellés sur ma mémoire, j'ai pas le souvenir qu'il ait jamais dit "Duo" de _cette_ façon-_là_.  
Il a mis tellement de chaleur, dans ces trois lettres, que c'en est presque indécent, venant de lui.

- Tu aimes ? je lui demande après notre première gorgée, alors qu'il hausse un sourcil de la même façon que je l'ai toujours vu faire.

Ce qui me rassure, quelque part.

- C'est particulier.

- Particulièrement bon ou désagréable ?

- C'est... bon, mais c'est aussi... étrange, répond-il après avoir testé de nouveau le goût. Qu'est-ce qui donne ce mélange ?

- Je ne peux pas te dévoiler les secrets de fabrication, Ryan me noierait dans un de ses fûts. Mais il y a un ingrédient que tout le monde sait être présent dans la composition, et que Ryan est le seul à réussir à utiliser à la perfection : de la liqueur de lotus blanc.

Il me fait encore cette esquisse de sourire, puis reprend la dégustation de son BBS.

- Mais si tu veux boire autre chose...

- Plus on s'y fait, et meilleur est le goût. Ca me va, pour l'instant.

- Ok !

Le silence se fait durant quelques instants, un silence agréable qui n'a rien de gênant et ne trahit aucun malaise.  
C'est juste entre nous, parce que autour, la fête bat toujours son plein, la piste de danse s'élargissant de plus en plus sur la plage.  
Et je continue d'être salué ou félicité, au passage, parfois sous le regard interrogateur d'Heero.  
Mais je ne lui dis rien ; s'il veut en savoir plus, il me le demandera.  
C'est ce que je vais d'ailleurs faire, moi aussi, et dès à présent.

- Dans le dernier mail qu'on s'est envoyé, à Noël, tu me disais avoir construit une nouvelle structure, en plus de la Maison de Protection des Orphelins de Guerre ?

- Hn. Les orphelins de la dernière guerre sont presque tous grands, aujourd'hui, ou ont été adoptés.

- J'imagine que ceux qui ont entre... mettons dix et seize ans, n'ont plus vraiment de chances de trouver une famille...

- Malheureusement.

- D'où cette nouvelle structure.

- Il faut songer à leur avenir.

- Et que va devenir la Maison de Protection ?

- Même si des guerres civiles éclatent encore aux quatre coins de la Terre et des Colonies, il n'y a pas que les guerres qui font des orphelins, me rappelle-t-il en rivant son regard au mien. Nous sommes désormais capables d'accueillir plus d'enfants, grâce aux négociations menées par Réléna auprès des autres gouvernements pour assouplir les conditions de transfert.

- Je suis vraiment content pour toi, on sent que ça te tient à coeur.

- Hn.

- D'après ce que je sais de Quatre, tu continues de beaucoup travailler. Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu aies besoin de vacances ! Ce qui me surprend un peu, c'est que tu y aies consenti et que tu sois venu si loin.

- Quand tu diriges, tu peux déléguer. Et quand tes collaborateurs sont des gens de confiance, tu n'hésites pas à te reposer sur eux. C'est ce que j'ai retenu de la guerre.

- C'est aussi ce que m'a appris le fait de diriger l'École de Voile.

- Ça se passe toujours aussi bien, si j'en juge par la petite fête de ce soir. A moins que je n'aie mal compris ? me demande-t-il en terminant son verre.

Comme s'il pouvait mal comprendre quelque chose !

- On fête la victoire de trois de nos élèves, devenus champions dans leurs catégories respectives.

- Félicitations, Monsieur le Directeur.

- Merci, Heero.

- Tu as peut-être des gens à voir, je ne veux pas t'accaparer.

Je laisse échapper un petit rire.

- T'inquiètes pas, j'ai félicité, j'ai été félicité, tout est ok. Et puis je vois bien assez souvent toutes ces personnes, je viens souvent, ici.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, c'est ici que je me détends, en fin de semaine ! Mais j'aime aussi me balader... D'ailleurs, ça te dit qu'on aille marcher un peu, la musique va crescendo, et bientôt, on ne pourra plus s'entendre... A moins que tu ne préfères faire la fête ? T'étais venu pour ça...

- Je suis seulement passé prendre un verre, c'est fait, on peut se balader.

- T'en veux un autre ? Une bière en marchant ?

- C'est moi qui te l'offre et c'est pas négociable.

- Toujours aussi ferme. Ok ! Ryan, please !

Quelques minutes plus tard, on se fraie un chemin sur la plage pour se rapprocher de la mer, et c'est presque les pieds dans l'eau qu'on commence notre balade, nos chaussures dans une main et notre bière dans l'autre.

- J'ai foulé cette plage des centaines et des centaines de fois de la même façon, j'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour je le ferai avec toi à côté de moi ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir, Heero.

- Moi aussi, Duo.

My God ! Encore cette _putain_ de _voix_, encore ce _sourire_...

Il est forcément marié ou fiancé, c'est pas possible que personne n'ait réussi à lui mettre la main dessus !  
Je préfère pas y penser, mais c'est plus fort que moi.  
Je regarde le plus discrètement possible son annuaire gauche, et je me sens soulagé de n'y voir briller aucune alliance.  
On m'aurait sûrement averti, de toute façon.  
Enfin, j'espère !  
Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il est célibataire, c'est sûr, mais au moins, il semble n'avoir pris aucun engagement _officiel_.

Pourquoi je me pose toutes ces questions ?  
C'est stupide, tout ça ne me concerne en rien.

- Tu ne 'as pas répondu, tout à l'heure : comment ça se fait que tu sois venu aussi loin pour passer tes vacances ? On est à cinq jours de la Terre, ici. A moins qu'ils aient inventé un nouveau moyen de transport plus rapide... ?

- Non, il faut toujours autant de temps pour venir et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai choisi cette destination.

- Tu fuis quelqu'un ? je le taquine gentiment.

- Baka...

- Hey, y a prescription !

- Il n'y en aura jamais pour toi.

Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre ça, alors je ne dis rien et regarde de nouveau où je mets les pieds, pour un peu moins sentir le regard d'Heero posé sur moi.

- Je voulais être injoignable, reprend-il après un court silence, son attention de nouveau fixé devant nous. Être complètement coupé de mon monde et libre de décider moi-même de rétablir le contact.

- T'aurais pas pu choisir meilleur endroit. Et comment tu as connu cette Colonie ?

- Milliardo.

Je ralentis mes pas.

- Tu savais que...

- Que tu étais ici ? Non.

Heero s'arrête pour me laisser revenir à sa hauteur.

- Vraiment ? je lui demande en lui faisant face. Si tu avais cherché à savoir, ça ne t'aurait pas été difficile de le découvrir, tu sais.

- Tu nous as dit que tu souhaitais prendre tes distances. Nous avons attendu que tu reviennes ou que tu nous indiques ta nouvelle adresse, ce que tu n'as jamais fait.

- Milliardo et Quatre la connaissent, ils sont venus.

- Milliardo est venu avec Noin finaliser leur mission et leur projet ultra confidentiel, grâce au contacts de Milliardo. Quatre a fait le déplacement pour te présenter les enfants qu'il a adopté avec Trowa.

- Tu veux dire que toi, par exemple, tu n'avais pas de raison de venir ? Je sais que c'est un long voyage...

- Tu es parti de ta propre volonté, me coupe-t-il. Nous t'avons laissé tranquille. Quelque part, c'était le message que tu laissais entendre. J'ai respecté ton souhait et répondu à chacun des mails que tu m'écrivais. Et je suis heureux que nous ayons gardé ce contact-là.

Je ne réponds rien, parce que je suis bien incapable de dire si je suis honteux, gêné, reconnaissant, soulagé ou déçu.  
Peut-être un peu de tout...  
J'ai beaucoup fantasmé sur Heero, mais j'ai jamais rêvé d'avoir une maison, un jardin et un chien avec lui...  
La situation ne me paraissait pas assez claire et stable, à l'époque, Heero était certes quelqu'un de particulier pour moi, mais j'attribuais ça à beaucoup de choses différentes.  
Trop pour que ça puisse faire le poids face à mon irrépressible besoin d'indépendance et de distance.  
Et lui n'a jamais manifesté un quelconque intérêt pour moi, qui aurait pu m'aider à me poser les bonnes questions.

Mais je me rends compte, à présent, que j'ai été bien égoïste et que j'ai peut-être fait du mal par mon attitude.  
Pas forcément en partant, mais en ayant maintenu cette distance, toutes ces années, sans chercher à savoir vraiment ce qu'il restait de notre vécu et de nos liens.  
Et ces liens sont forcément très forts, pour qu'ils aient tous respecté mon choix sans jamais me faire de reproches...

J'ai pas voulu suivre Quatre dans son idée de rester unis et proches, sous prétexte qu'on avait vécu des choses très fortes, durant les guerres.

Bien sûr, ça compte, mais j'ai toujours vu ça comme une partie de notre adolescence.  
C'est une expérience peu commune qu'on a partagé, certes, mais qui ne devait pas nous empêcher de vivre la vie qu'on voulait se construire, en dehors de notre groupe.

C'est ce que j'ai fait.

Ils n'ont jamais cessé de compter pour moi, je pense encore à eux, aujourd'hui, mais je pense à ceux qu'ils sont devenus, pas à ceux que nous étions...  
Je suis toujours heureux d'avoir de leurs nouvelles, chaque mail est la promesse d'un super moment à lire une partie de leur vie actuelle.

Mais je n'ai jamais quitté ma Colonie et j'ai même pas songé que ce serait bien de les revoir, et encore moins qu'eux avaient peut-être cet espoir, cette attente, toujours présent dans un coin de leurs têtes.

En y réfléchissant, je me rends compte que Quatre a souvent essayé de me le dire, mais j'ai fait la sourde oreille...  
Ca veut dire que quelque part, malgré les années, malgré la distance, Quatre et moi sommes encore trop proches pour qu'il ait une simple chance de m'ouvrir les yeux.

Il aura fallu attendre que je retrouve Heero pour prendre conscience de tout ça.  
Sa présence est-elle réellement le fruit du hasard ?  
Oui, le fruit d'un arbre solidement planté dans le verger de Quatre, ça m'étonnerait qu'à moitié...

- Heero... merci, je finis par murmurer, en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. Et aussi, désolé.

Il me regarde longuement, et j'aurais aimé qu'il y ait un peu plus de lumière, pour me donner une chance qu'il puisse lire absolument tout ce que je ressens, dans mon regard ou dans l'expression de mon visage.

Ce qu'il y découvre semble lui suffire, puisqu'il finit par hocher la tête et on reprend notre balade.

- Comment vont les autres ? Je suis au courant pour la promotion de Wufei. Et j'ai eu Quatre, la semaine dernière, et il me disait qu'il était sur un très gros contrat.

- Qu'il est parvenu à faire signer, sans aucune difficulté majeure.

- Je le savais ! Il avait promis de me tenir au courant et il n'en a rien fait, le chacal !

- Trowa et lui sont partis fêter cette réussite en amoureux, dans l'une des résidences secondaires de Quatre.

- Je comprends mieux ! Qui garde les enfants ?

- Catherine s'en occupe en alternance avec Sally et Wufei.

- C'est pas les nounous qui manquent, je remarque en souriant. En plus, ils sont tellement adorables qu'ils doivent se bousculer pour pouvoir en profiter. Enfin, mes souvenirs d'eux datent de trois ans, déjà.

- Ils le sont toujours.

J'interromps notre balade pour grimper sur les rochers, où Heero me rejoint sans hésiter, et on s'assoit sur les plus plats qu'on puisse trouver.

Les rumeurs de la fête nous parviennent encore légèrement, à cause du vent, mais le bruit dominant, de ce côté de la plage, reste celui des vagues se brisant sur la roche.

Un son que je ne me lasse jamais d'écouter et d'entendre.  
Non, ce n'est pas la même chose.  
Lorsque _j'écoute_, je ne fais rien d'autre, je suis concentré dessus.  
Lorsque j'_entends_, je peux être occupé à parler, à lire, avec cette musique éternelle en bruit de fond.

Là, avec Heero à mes côtés, aussi surnaturelle que cette situation m'aurait encore paru, quelques heures plus tôt, je profite encore plus du chant de la mer, que j'écoute un long moment encore, avant de me décider à simplement l'entendre.

- Tu as évoqué Réléna, tout à l'heure, je reprends en me tournant vers Heero. Elle s'en sort toujours aussi bien, à ce que je peux entendre.

- Hn.

- C'est toujours une aussi grande figure emblématique de la Paix.

- Elle a accompli de grandes choses, il y a de quoi être fier d'elle.

- J'ai toujours cru que tu l'épouserais.

- Tu n'es pas le seul.

Je souris, alors qu'un nouveau souvenir refait surface : celui de la fête pour commémorer la fin des conflit et célébrer la Paix ; il était tellement question de leur lien qu'on s'attendait tous à ce que la fête se termine par l'annonce de leur mariage.

J'en souris aujourd'hui, mais à l'époque, ça m'avait pas mal empêché de profiter du buffet et du champagne...

- C'est un peu normal, Heero. D'une, elle te collait comme c'est pas permis et surtout pas prudent, en temps de guerre ; et de deux, après avoir voulu la tuer pendant un temps, tu as radicalement changé d'attitude, jusqu'à te battre pour la protéger au péril même de ta vie.

- Elle était devenue la Paix, c'était ma mission de la protéger.

- Oui, cette Paix pour laquelle nous nous battions tous, je sais bien. Je t'ai aidé à la protéger pour les mêmes raisons. En tout cas, j'ai été trompé comme tout le monde, puisque vous n'êtes toujours pas mariés. A moins que tu aies une nouvelle à m'annoncer ?

- Je préfère les hommes.

Je recrache loin devant moi la gorgée de bière qu je viens de prendre, et qui n'a même pas eu le temps de descendre dans ma gorge, puis m'essuie la bouche du revers de la main, avant de me tourner vers lui.

- Alors ça, pour une nouvelle...

- Choqué ?

- Étonné, simplement ! Wufei serait donc le seul à avoir échappé à la fatalité ?

- C'est-à-dire ? m'interroge-t-il en terminant sa bière.

- D'après Sally, le fait qu'on ait vécu presque en huis clos à des périodes très intenses, durant les années tout aussi intenses pour nos hormones d'adolescent, a pu développer ou favoriser notre attrait pour le même sexe. Elle m'a dit ça la première fois où je lui ai parlé de mon homosexualité.

- C'était le jour où tu as demandé à rester à l'infirmerie du camp plutôt que de rejoindre notre tente ?

Je ne peux retenir une grimace.

- J'en pouvais plus, 'ro ! Cinq sous une tente, même si elle était grande et que Wufei la désertait parfois, c'était pas gérable sur le long terme. On était trop proches les uns des autres, il y aurait fini par avoir un mort !

- Qui ?

- Ça dépend...

- Je doute fort que tu te serais abaissé à tuer l'un d'entre nous pour avoir plus de place, ça ne te ressemble pas.

- C'est surtout que tu m'aurais probablement tué avant ! je réplique avec un petit rire.

- Pour quelle raison ?

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et retrousse mon nez.

- Parce que j'aurais essayé de te sauter dessus, voyons ! Et on sait comment ça se terminait, chaque fois que j'avais un geste amical ou affectueux, envers toi...

Ses yeux se mettent à briller, alors qu'il me fixe intensément, un nouveau sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- Le Soldat Parfait avait aussi ses limites, tu sais.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Et bien, peut-être que c'est moi qui t'aurait sauté dessus en premier, me répond-il en me prenant ma bière des mains pour boire la dernière gorgée, sans me quitter du regard.

Ce baiser indirect me rappelle celui, plus que direct, qu'on a échangé en début de soirée, alors que ce qu'il vient de me dire prend tout son sens, dans mon esprit.

Je me rends compte aussi qu'on est si proches que nos épaules se frôlent.

- A d'autres ! je réplique en me levant. Quoi qu'il en soit, si préférer les hommes t'a sauvé d'un mariage princier avec Réléna, c'est une excellente chose !

Heero se lève à son tour, et on redescend les rochers pour reprendre notre balade.

- C'est une femme de valeur qui mérite d'être heureuse.

- Elle continue d'espérer ?

- Un homme partage sa vie, depuis trois ans. C'est une information ultraconfidentielle, bien sûr.

- Pourquoi, c'est un terroriste ?

On se regarde, et aussi bête que ça puisse paraître, aussi et surtout complètement dingue et incompatible avec le Heero que je connaissais, on est tous les deux pris d'un véritable fou rire.  
Et voir Heero comme ça, c'est juste un pur bonheur, pour moi, même si j'ai l'impression d'être transporté dans un univers parallèle.  
Ça nous prend tellement aux tripes qu'on est obligé de s'arrêter, pour s'adosser contre l'un des murets qui marquent le début de la route goudronnée, par laquelle on quitte la plage.

- My God, Heero ! je soupire en le regardant reprendre son souffle. Maintenant que je t'ai vu écroulé de rire, je peux mourir en paix !

- Baka !

Ca aussi, ça me fait un bien fou de l'entendre, même si c'est déjà la deuxième fois qu'il me le dit.  
Il peut bien me le répéter cent et mille fois, tellement je suis heureux d'être toujours son baka...

- Tu sais, Heero, je reprends, une fois remis de notre petite crise de rire, je ne m'en étais pas vraiment rendu compte, peut-être pour pas souffrir, mais... tu m'as vraiment manqué.

Il se détache du muret pour me faire face et tend sa main vers moi.  
Mais à un souffle de mon visage, je la vois dévier pour agripper ma natte, qui repose docilement sur mon épaule, pour la tirer doucement.

- Tu nous manques aussi, Duo.

J'aurais préféré qu'il caresse ma joue et me dise que je _lui_ manque.  
Cependant, la manière dont il a prononcé mon nom, encore une fois, étouffe mon début de déception dans l'oeuf.

Pourquoi, bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que je ressens encore tellement de choses, en étant près de lui, alors que tant d'années ont passé ?

Je lui souris et me redresse, et c'est seulement à ce moment que je remarque qu'il tient toujours ma natte.

De nouveau, une image en provenance directe du passé envahit mon esprit : celle d'une des rares fois où je m'étais réveillé avant Heero, pour découvrir qu'il dormait en tenant ma natte dans sa main refermée en poing.  
Je n'ai jamais pu savoir si c'était une habitude qu'il avait prise ou non, les fois où on était amené à dormir ensemble, et quelque part, je pense que je préférais prétendre connaître la réponse seul.

Il libère finalement mes cheveux, après un court instant où on s'est regardé en silence, moi perdu dans mes souvenirs, lui, je ne sais où, puis on remet nos chaussures pour continuer notre route sur l'asphalte.

- On a tous fait nos vies, mais je t'avoue que je suis heureux de compter encore autant pour vous. Le fait qu'on s'écrive une fois tous les quatre mois, en moyenne, et pour les occasions importantes, me fait dire que c'est le souvenir de celui que j'étais, qui vous manque vraiment.

- Tu as changé, comme nous tous. Pourtant, tu ne m'apparais pas si différent de celui dont j'ai encore le souvenir vivace, à l'esprit.

- On parle depuis seulement environ deux heures, Heero...

-.Mais ta _présence_ est restée la même. L'emprunte d'une âme ne varie pas, Duo. C'est ce que l'on ressent auprès d'une personne, qu'on retrouve quelque soit le temps et les épreuves qui passent.

- Je me serais plus attendu à entendre ce genre de propos de la part de Wufei ou de Quatre.

- Les sagesses qu'ils ont hérité de leurs ancêtres nous ont été profitables à tous.

- J'ai loupé un bel enseignement, c'est ce que tu cherches à me dire ?

- Même sans avoir eu cet enseignement, tu es capable de comprendre ce à quoi je fais référence. Je t'ai retrouvé et reconnu sans même t'avoir _vu_, Duo. Et toi aussi.

C'est la première fois qu'on évoque notre baiser, même si c'est de manière indirecte.  
En repensant à notre échange, à la passion qu'on y a mit, au tourbillon d'émotion qui m'a saisi, je me sens rougir.  
Je préfère détourner les yeux, et repérant justement une poubelle toute proche, je m'y dirige aussi nonchalamment que possible pour y jeter nos cadavres de bières.  
Je reviens ensuite vers Heero, qui regarde un point, derrière moi.  
Alors je me place à ses côtés et suis son regard, qu'il a levé vers la façade d'un grand hôtel, en amont de la route que nous avons pris pour quitter la plage.

C'est le New Caloria, son hôtel.

- Je suppose qu'il est l'heure de rentrer, le voyage a dû être long, même en première classe.

- Hn.

- Je peux comprendre, je lui dis encore, alors qu'on prend la direction de l'hôtel, très lentement.

- Je comptais prendre quelques cours de voile, durant mes vacances. Tu n'as pas une école à me conseiller ?

Je lui fais un énorme sourire.

- J'en connais bien une, mais elle a tellement de succès qu'elle est souvent complète. Mais le directeur est vraiment sympa, je suis sûr qu'il va tout faire pour pouvoir t'inscrire.

- Et tu crois qu'il accepterait d'être mon prof ?

- Et bien, je pense que ça peut s'arranger. Il te suffit de passer dès que tu peux, et selon le planning, il te proposera ses disponibilités.

- Ce serait sympa de sa part.

Je lui fais un clin d'oeil et il me sourit.

Je m'habitue très vite à le voir sourire, même si ça reste déstabilisant.

- Très sérieusement, Heero, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu n'hésites pas, je lui rappelle en sortant une de mes cartes de visite pour la lui donner. Il fait trop nuit pour que tu vois vraiment quelque chose, mais en gros, la grosse masse sombre, là-bas, c'est l'École. Elle est à à peine vingt-cinq minutes à pieds, encore moins en vélo, je t'en parle pas en voiture.

Il lit ma carte avec une esquisse de sourire.

- "Wind, Veil & Wing School" ? Ca vient de toi ? me demande-t-il en la rangeant soigneusement dans son portefeuille.

- De Ted et moi. Il m'a demandé ce qui, selon moi, était important, dans la pratique de la voile, que ce soit en planche, en voilier, en char. J'ai dit qu'il fallait une bonne voile, un vent favorable, et le sentiment d'avoir soi-même des ailes pour pouvoir se surpasser.

- C'est parfaitement approprié. Et je n'hésiterai pas à faire appel à toi, Duo. Merci.

- De rien, c'est tout à fait normal.

- Tu as beaucoup de temps libre ?

J'hausse les épaules, alors qu'il ne nous reste qu'une route à traverser pour arriver à l'hôtel.

Mais on ne la traverse pas encore.

- J'ai des horaires de bureau, même si je les dépasse ou les écourte selon les jours, les vents, la marée, les sorties en mer, les imprévus et Ted.

- Encore ce Ted.

- C'est mon associé et directeur adjoint, depuis que j'ai repris l'École.

- Vous devez être proches.

- C'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis. On reste très liés, même si c'est bien différent de mon amitié avec Quatre ou Wufei.

- Amants ?

- Je ne mélange pas ma vie privée et ma vie professionnelle, Heero, je réponds en m'appuyant sur la balustrade, tournant le dos à l'hôtel pour regarder la mer.

- C'était ma ligne de conduite, durant la guerre.

- Je suis enfin capable de te comprendre, aujourd'hui.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Je suis incapable de dire si j'avais raison ou tort Duo. Mais au final, la guerre s'est terminée et nous sommes restés avec les conséquences de nos sacrifices sur les bras. Onze ans plus tard, je me demande si ça en valait la peine.

Je fronce les sourcils, puis tourne quelque instants mon visage vers lui, admirant le profil qu'il m'offre, avant de reporter mon attention vers l'horizon.

- Il ne faut jamais avoir de regrets, Heero. Si tu n'avais pas été aussi exigeant, autant avec nous qu'avec toi-même, on en serait sûrement pas là, aujourd'hui. J'ai souvent râlé, c'est vrai. Mais j'étais bien conscient que par ta conduite, certes très rigoureuse, tu nous permettais de ne jamais dévier ni craquer. C'était difficile, à certains moments plus qu'à d'autres, mais on est arrivé à mettre fin à ces guerres et durablement. Sans toi à notre tête, les sacrifices auraient été sûrement plus douloureux, encore.

- Ce qui ne t'a pas empêché de partir, réplique-t-il en s'arrachant à la contemplation des vagues pour me regarder.

- J'avais besoin de mettre une distance entre tout ce qui avait fait mon passé, jusque là, et ce que je voulais bâtir comme avenir. Heero, je n'avais aucune raison de rester qui fasse le poids.

Il se rapproche de moi et je ne fais aucun mouvement de recul, laissant de nouveau son odeur m'envelopper.

- Et si moi, je te l'avais demandé ?

Quatre est passé par là, je le sens...  
Même si nous n'en avons quasiment jamais reparlé, Quatre a toujours été au courant de mes sentiments compliqués et non assumés pour Heero, durant la guerre.

- Tu te souviens, Heero : _I run, I hide, but I never lie_. Je n'ai pas l'intention de passer ces prochains jours à te fuir et me cacher pour éviter de te répondre, alors je vais te dire la vérité. Si tu me l'avais demandé, Heero, je serais peut-être resté... un temps. Combien, je l'ignore. Celui nécessaire à démêler un peu mieux les fils de mes sentiments, de mes désirs, de mes priorités. Je pense que je serais parti, un jour ou l'autre, quand même. Et peut-être serais-je revenu, si tu me l'avais demandé. En fin de compte, avec toutes les inconnues que nos situations comportaient, qui peut savoir comment les choses se seraient passées ?

Heero me regarde longuement, et j'avoue ne plus savoir quoi penser.

Finalement, il se tourne vers son hôtel.

- Est-ce que tu es attendu ?

- Eh bien... Peut-être qu'Orphée fait le gué...

- Orphée ? répète-t-il en se tournant vers moi, avec son adorable haussement de sourcil.

Je lui souris.

- Orphée de la Lyre, oui. C'est un chat sauvage qui en vaut le détour, je te le présenterai dès que possible. Il fait parfois le pied de grue à mon bureau ou chez moi. En ce moment, c'est le seul qui pourrait être en train de m'attendre.

- Il a besoin de toi ?

- Non. Un de ses passe-temps favoris est de prouver qu'il s'en sort très bien sans les humains, et qu'il ne nous approche que parce qu'il le décide. Il me rappelle un certain dragon de notre connaissance.

- Wufei apprécierait sûrement la comparaison.

- Pas vraiment, je lui en ai déjà parlé. Mais ça n'en reste pas moins vrai, et je suis sûr que tu partageras mon avis, après l'avoir observé.

Il baisse la tête avec un petit sourire, sans répondre, et enfonce ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

- Si personne ne t'attend, reprend-il après un silence et en me faisant de nouveau face, ça te dirait de prendre un dernier verre avec moi ?

Cette fois, je lui rends son regard avec la même intensité.

- Avec plaisir, Heero.

Il me sourit encore.

Un sourire dans lequel je peux lire tout ce qui m'attend.

Et c'est avec le coeur de l'adolescent, dont seules mes hormones permettaient d'affirmer que j'en étais un, que je suis Heero jusque dans sa chambre d'hôtel, cette nuit-là.

Une nuit durant laquelle je redécouvre l'odeur d'Heero, qui me fait toujours perdre le contrôle, qui me plonge dans un passé où je rêvais qu'il se passe ce qui est exactement en train de se passer, à onze ans d'intervalle.

Une nuit hors du temps, comme une parenthèse dans ma vie.

Un nuit où tout n'est plus que sensations, bruits étouffés de tissus et de peaux qui se frottent, de corps qui s'unissent, de soupirs qui se perdent, se cherchent, se retrouvent, se fondent et se répondent, de murmures qui prennent de l'ampleur jusqu'à devenir des gémissements, puis de véritables cris, d'odeurs et de fluides qui se mélangent, de membres qui s'enchevêtrent, d'âmes qui se retrouvent et fusionnent, de battements de coeur qui se font écho, et ce, jusqu'à l'épuisement des corps...

Et c'est en adulte enfin complet que je me réveille, le matin suivant, à ma place dans les bras du premier mec qui m'a fait vibrer et m'a fait me sentir humain et sexué, nos deux corps étroitement enlacés dans des draps de satin.

Vive le cinq étoiles !

Les jours qui ont suivi cette première nuit avec Heero ont vu alterner nos réveils, parfois dans le décor luxueux de la suite d'Heero au New Caloria, parfois dans celui authentique de mon appart, avec la même vue sur la mer, à quatre étages près...

Depuis, on s'est rarement quittés, Heero et moi ; juste quelques heures dans la journée, parce que je bosse, et que lui en profite pour visiter, se reposer, faire le touriste ou me préparer des surprises...  
Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il aimerait autant ça !

Quand j'ai pu avoir un peu de temps, c'est moi qui lui ai fait visiter la colonie, comme les guides touristiques ne la présenteront jamais !

On a aussi passé pas mal de temps en mer et au lit, forcément.  
Parfois même au lit _et_ en mer, quand on prend le large avec _Le_ _Tonnerre de l'Aube,_ mon propre voilier_._

Mais voilà, Ted me l'a rappelé ce matin : "c'est un touriste et ses vacances se terminent".

C'est ça, la réalité, il faut quitter le rêve pour y revenir.

Et je me souviens maintenant pourquoi j'ai scellé si profondément mes souvenirs.

Pourtant, Heero n'est pas qu'un touriste.  
Et il n'est également plus qu'un béguin d'ado ou qu'un souvenir d'une époque révolue pour l'adulte que je suis, à présent.  
Que nous sommes, tous les deux.  
Il est devenu tellement plus que ça !  
A moins qu'il l'ait toujours été, et que je vienne seulement de l'accepter, grâce à ce temps passé avec lui à réapprendre à le connaître.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ici, c'est chez moi, pas chez lui.

Et cette nuit, dans sa chambre, dans son lit, blotti dans ses bras, mes yeux sont incapables de se détacher de son sac presque complètement fait, aux pieds de la commode vide.

- Hee-chan... je murmure contre son cou, alors que ses doigts se promènent, cajoleurs, le long de mon bras nu.

- Hn ?

- Je vais rentrer chez moi, maintenant, ça vaut mieux.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'aime pas les "au revoir", tu sais bien.

Il resserre son étreinte autour de moi.

- Reste encore un peu. On ne sait pas quand on se reverra.

Ma main se crispe dans la sienne, les deux entremêlées et posées sur mon ventre, malgré mes efforts pour prévenir ce genre de réaction.

- Je préfère faire comme si on allait se revoir demain. Comme si tu allais débarquer à l'heure du déjeuner, pour qu'on le prenne ensemble.

- Tu vas être déçu, je...

- Je sais que tu ne peux pas rester, ce n'est pas ce que je te demande du tout. Laisse-moi seulement avoir cette illusion, c'est la seule forme de courage dont je me sens capable, en ce moment...

- Même si tu n'es pas déçu, cette illusion te fera souffrir, et je refuse.

- T'inquiète pas, je me suis bien entraîné, pendant la guerre...

- Baka...

- Moui, je t'aime aussi, 'ro...

Oups...

- Duo...

Je me redresse d'un bond, sans le regarder.

- Désolé, c'est sorti tout seul... Et puis, c'est juste une boutade, t'as déjà sûrement dû l'entendre... Je vais rentrer...

Heero me retient, puis tourne d'autorité mon visage vers lui pour m'embrasser.

Un très long baiser, qui m'aurait presque fait oublier autant mes mots et ma déclaration maladroite, que le fait que j'avais décidé de partir.

- Je sais, murmure-t-il alors, après s'être légèrement écarté.

Je lui souris, ayant entendu tout ce qu'il y avait à entendre derrière ces mots si simples, en apparence, et après un dernier baiser, je sors du lit.

Et cette fois, il me laisse faire.

- Je pense revenir pour mes prochaines vacances. J'ai encore des progrès à faire en voile, j'espère que tu seras encore là, me dit-il en me regardant m'habiller ouvertement.

Si j'en étais un peu gêné, au début, ce n'est plus le cas, maintenant, je m'y suis très vite habitué.

- Ah oui ? Et c'est pour quand, tes prochains congés ? Dans dix ans ? je me moque gentiment.

- Ces quinze jours m'ont convaincus d'en prendre plus régulièrement.

Enfin rhabillé, je me penche vers lui et effleure ses lèvres d'un doux baiser, tout en nouant mes mains autour de son cou.

- Tu es le bienvenu et tu le seras toujours, Heero.

- Je saurais m'en souvenir, le jour de mon départ à la retraite.

- Dans 25 ans ? je le taquine encore, toujours contre ses lèvres.

- En moyenne.

Il n'ajoute rien, mais je peux lire son interrogation dans ses yeux et dans l'expression de son visage.

- Je te préparerai tout ce qu'il faut.

- Merci, tenshi.

Je fonds, c'est horrible !  
Il faut que je dégage d'ici avant de m'accrocher à lui comme une moule à son rocher.  
Yeurk !  
Je préfère m'accrocher à l'illusion que je vais le revoir dans quelques heures, même si à ce moment-là, il sera plutôt dans sa navette.  
Alors je me détache de lui pour balayer une dernière fois du regard cette suite où nous avons testé les limites de chaque mur, chaque meuble, chaque surface capable de supporter le poids de deux corps unis dans une danse passionnée.

Et après un dernier baiser pour celui grâce à qui j'ai passé les quinze jours parmi les plus intenses de ma vie, je sors, quittant ce doux rêve pour retrouver ma réalité.  
Où je n'ai plus qu'à attendre les prochaines vacances.

Mais qui sait, je pourrais bien décider de prendre les quelques semaines de congés qu'il me reste à poser, très prochainement.  
Surtout que je n'ai plus à me soucier du lieu où partir, à présent.

Je sais que sur Terre, belle et lointaine destination qui recèle bien des trésors, quelqu'un m'attend avec plus d'espoir que je ne lui ai jamais permis d'en avoir, jusque là...

-

-

**Owari**

* * *

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cet os, j'espère que vous ne considérerez pas en avoir perdu !_

_Concernant mes autres écrits, la séquelle de Cible verrouillée est écrite, mais manuscrite, je ne sais pas quand j'aurais le temps de la taper. Ce sera probablement un threeshot, vu le nombre de pages de mon bloc que j'ai noirci et l'histoire en elle-même._

_Pour "une semaine de toi 2, os, séquelles et préquelles", j'ai fait une pause parce que je considérais que les derniers n'étaient pas terrible, et je vous dois plus qu'un travail médiocre et bâclé, alors je préfère attendre que l'inspiration me revienne sans parasites._

_Il me reste à répondre à certaines personnes qui peut-être liront cette note, et si vous êtes concerné, je m'excuse et promis, je n'oublie personne._

_Merci à tous, bonne continuation, bonne rentrée et à bientôt._

_Lysanea._

-


End file.
